


10x01: Black

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Series: But... Subtext [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e01 Black, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Pasaron cuatro semanas desde que Dean desapareció del búnker. Mientras él la está pasando como nunca en compañía de Crowley, Sam sale en su búsqueda cuando encuentra una minúscula pista.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Anne Marie/Dean Winchester (mentioned), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: But... Subtext [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	10x01: Black

**Author's Note:**

> Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto que iré actualizando conforme siga haciendo esta maratón de _Supernatural_ , llamada _But... Subtext_.  
> Básicamente cada episodio de la serie en clave Wincest porque... sabemos que está ahí, ¿no? ;)
> 
> Esto va a ser SUPER AMBICIOSO PORQUE ESTA SERIE LLEVA TRESCIENTOS VEINTE EPISODIOS, pero algún día lo terminaré :)
> 
> ¿Por qué empieza desde el primer episodio de la temporada 10? Porque se me ocurrió al terminar de ver el episodio número 12 de esa temporada, porque tenía que empezar en algún lado, y porque no iba a empezar por la mitad jajaja
> 
> ¿Es necesario leer en un orden? Si viste la serie, no. Si no viste la serie, te sugiero que ni empieces a leer porque no retomo lo que haya pasado en episodios anteriores a menos que se mencione, y por sobre todas las cosas porque VAN A HABER TRESCIENTOS CUARENTA Y SIETE SPOILERS, odio los spoilers y por eso no quiero que ustedes se spoileen leyendo :) pero si quieren arriesgarse y se enganchan con la serie, ¡bienvenidos sean! :D y espero leer sus comentarios. De todos modos, salvo All Hell Breaks Loose todos los demás capítulos van a ser etiquetados como oneshot aunque tenga una correlación con todos los otros capítulos anteriores o posteriores (sí, tengo problemas, deal with it).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke y me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> No creo que vayamos a ver a Dean y Sam fornicando cual conejos en el asiento trasero de _Baby_ , por ende, la historia sí es de mi propiedad intelectual.
> 
> No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« SI BIEN LA HISTORIA NO OCURRE EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, ES PROBABLE QUE LAS ACCIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
> _Black_ fue el primer episodio de la décima temporada de _Supernatural_ cuyo guión fue originalmente escrito por Jeremy Carver.
> 
> Que disfrutes de la historia :)

Por primera vez en esas cuatro semanas, Dean se sentía vacío. Hasta el momento había sentido que era vida beber hasta el hartazgo en un bar, acostarse con la mesera cada vez que tenía oportunidad, cantar en el karaoke o matar a algún que otro seguidor de Abaddon que osaba enfrentársele. Se merecía todo eso. Después de tanto tiempo sí que se lo merecía.  
Sin embargo, algo lo inquietaba. Aún con toda esa libertad que luego de años de anhelarla finalmente tenía y disfrutaba. O quizás era todo lo contrario, quizás hacía todo eso para evitar seguir pensando en ese algo que le faltaba.  
  


* * *

  
Mientras el café se calentaba, Sam pensaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Dean se fue. Cuatro semanas. Y desde esa misma cantidad de tiempo él no descansaba. Trató de hacerlo varias veces, pero al tener su teléfono o su computadora portátil tan cerca suyo, siempre terminaba revisando por si había un caso extraño o surgía algo sobre el paradero de Dean. Incluso había tratado de conciliar el sueño durmiendo en el cuarto de Dean, invadiendo su espacio privado para sentirlo más cerca. Era increíble cómo su aroma seguía impregnado en sus sábanas. Sam hundió su rostro en la almohada y respiró sobre la tela como si quisiera llevar a sus pulmones algo más de ese perfume hasta que desapareciera por completo. Regresó a la cocina por enésima vez. Se hizo un café y revisó las noticias en su computadora. Se encontró con una noticia que le hizo sentir hasta las entrañas que de alguna forma u otra tenía que ver la desaparición de su hermano -la breve carta que le había dejado fallaba en su intento de darle algún tipo de explicación al respecto-.  
  


* * *

  
Había caído la noche cuando Dean decidió salir a tomar aire. ¿Podría eso llenar su vacío? El darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
—¿Viste mis movimientos? Espero que sí, porque seguro que podría usar la competencia.  
Sus palabras estaban siendo dirigidas a un seguidor de Abaddon. Otro más, igual a los que había estado enfrentando. Sus movimientos fueron automáticos, ni siquiera calculados. Cada uno de ellos sentía que estaba llenando un poco ese vacío para el que no hallaba respuesta. Recordó la última pelea que tuvo días atrás. Recordó también las cámaras de seguridad apuntándolo y a sí mismo mirando directo a una de ellas antes de marcharse. ¿Tanto tardaría Sam en encontrarlo? Quizás eso era. Quizás ese era el nombre del vacío que él tenía. Quizás lo que le faltaba era Sam.  
Dejó el cuerpo del demonio en el suelo y volvió a entrar al bar.  
  


* * *

  
Cuando oyó la voz de Crowley al otro lado de la línea, Sam estaba a una palabra de perder los estribos. Mirar de reojo el teléfono que estaba rastreando la llamada lograba volverlo en sí. Cuando tuvo una dirección se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá mientras miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza. Todas ellas sin respuesta.  
  


* * *

  
Una cosa era que Dean pensara que algo no andaba bien. Otra muy distinta, que Crowley tratara de disuadirlo quién sabe para hacer qué. Él había hecho todo lo posible por convertirlo en un demonio, ¿qué pretendía de él ahora? La noche no podría haber sido peor de no ser porque el Rey del Infierno dijo la palabra mágica: Sam. Y Dean sintió que algo se estremecía en su interior. Mientras él le hablaba, Dean tenía su mente en otro lado. Alcanzó a escuchar que tenía la noche libre. Le agradeció, sólo que nunca se lo dijo.  
Anne Marie, la mesera y ocasional compañera de cama de Dean, era agradable, pero no tenía espacio ni en su cabeza y mucho menos en su corazón. Se lo había dejado más que claro. Demasiado. Pero es que ella no llenaba ni un poco ese vacío que Dean seguía teniendo. Y fue quizás cuando su teléfono sonó y no era Crowley el que llamaba, que sintió que estaba un poco más lejos de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, Sam no respondió al otro lado sino un tipo que decía haber secuestrado a su hermano. Trató de mostrarse calmo, como si no le importara lo que le sucediera aunque la realidad era completamente diferente. No estaba muerto, pero cuando escuchó un quejido de su parte y su voz llamándolo supo cuál sería el destino de ese tipo que había osado poner un dedo sobre Sam. Lo mataría. Primero rasgaría su piel, lo destrozaría, luego lo desmembraría y finalmente dejaría que muriera desangrado. Claro que primero se aseguraría que su alma fuera al Infierno para seguir torturándolo ahí por toda la eternidad. No iría a salvar a su hermano. Sam era fuerte, un chico grande, Dean sabía que podía cuidarse por sí solo. No iba a doblegarse, ni ante Crowley, ni ante Sam y mucho menos ante ese tipo que quién sabe por qué Dean había hecho enfurecer. Pero sí había una cosa que tenía bien en claro: cualquiera que se metiera con su hermano se estaba metiendo con Dean o con lo que sea que él fuera en ese momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
